1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal which is capable of providing new interest and convenience to a user by notifying the user of the selection of an item or the occurrence of an event relating to a function provided by the terminal, using a light emitting device provided therein, a method of notifying the selection of an item using the terminal, and a method of notifying the occurrence of an event using the terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, when any item set in a terminal is selected by a user, the terminal positions a cursor on the selected item or outputs a sound corresponding to the selected item to notify the user of the selection of the item. However, such a simple notifying function cannot satisfy the desire of a user who pursues a variety of interests through a terminal.
Thus, when an event such as the movement between menu items included in a menu, the transmission/reception of a message and the transmission/reception of a call occurs, a terminal displays information related to the occurred event on a screen or outputs a sound to notify a user of the occurrence of the event. However, a function for notifying the user of the occurrence of an event cannot satisfy a variety of desires of the user.